Things change
by Keregal
Summary: Things change. Just let that sink in. Things change one minute you're playing with your favorite stuffed animal the next you your facing a life changing decision but that's ahead of the point let me start from the beginning.OC's
1. Chapter 1

Things change. Just let that sink in. Things change one minute you're playing with your favorite stuffed animal the next you your facing a life changing decision but that's ahead of the point let me start from the beginning. Hey, my name is Giavonie but everybody calls me Gina and if I'm going to tell you my story I'm going to have tell you exactly how it started.

 **Monday 6:20 Am**

 _Beep beep beep beep. "Ugh_ that stupid alarm." I say as i turn yank the power cord out of the socket. Today is my last day of highschool which means that it's the last time i will have to wake up at 6:00! _Ring Ring_ I jump as my phone rings looking at the screen I see that its Jess my bestfriend sense kindergarten. " hey" she says as she reaches out to touch my arm. That's when i wake up.

"Gina..Gina wake up!" i jumped up with a start looking around for any sign of where i am.

"Relax you're not dead, at least not yet anyway." That's vivian she's a pixie haired girl with big brown eyes. She also happens to be a trained assassin which comes with her being rough around the edges but you get used to her after a while. "Leave her alone viv" Jackson said. He's 18 like me and very muscular he has a tattoo of a heart with a sword going through it on right arm. He has long brown hair do to the fact that he hasn't cut it in two years and was the guy in highschool that everybody wanted that is until everything went wrong. But don't worry this isn't some sad forbidden love story between us viv beat me to that.

"We should get moving if we want to find shelter before the storm hits." Nuru said already packing her bag up. she's a tall girl with long curly black hair. She's originally from south africa which would explain her accent. She's usually the straight to the point type but also surprisingly the calmest one in the group. " unless you all would rather stay here a die a very untimely death because that's good too!" oh did i forget to mention that her sense of humor is a bit...dark. After everything happened we just so happened to find each other and decided that we all had a better chance of survival if we stayed in a group rather than go out on a solo mission.

"She's right we better get moving" Viv said grabbing her backpack and boots getting ready to move out.

"You gonna be alright?" jackson asked handing me my boots. "yeah...Yeah i'm good." I say giving him a slight smile and grabbing my boots not missing the glace vivan gave us.

 _Flashback_

" _Do the clouds not look weird to you?" Jess asked while staring up at the sky. As I look up I do noticed that something looked off. Insead of the storm grey clouds you would expect the were black but still somehow the sun still shown through. "I'm sure it's nothing." I say giving her a reassuring smile even though deep down I myself was just as concerned. That's when i noticed it there was a brief flash of light going through the clouds as through they were to thick for the lightning to go through them. "Nothing at all." I say more to myself than anyone else._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN:Sorry for any mistakes of misspellings. I know it's not very long this is just a tester chapter please read and review and tell me what you think and/or if i should continue it. ~keregal


	2. Chapter 2

We all stood in amazement as Vivian sliced the head of a roamer clean off. A roamer is kinda like a zombie but different because unlike zombies they are completely comprehensive. Before they all perished doctors and scientists discovered that one of the causes of the sickness was the rain. It was disease ridden. It carried a parasite that would turn off your sense of control. That's where the name roamer came from they roam around until they her or see anything that moves and boom….they attack. People went crazy robbing stores, burning down buildings, and killing other people it was like the whole world went crazy. You remember when I said they are like zombies well that part comes from the whole cannibalism thing. Only when they bite you the saliva transfers from them to you and congratulations you're infected.

" right Gina. Gina?" Jackson said as he bumped me with his shoulder. "Oh- yeah sure." I said and continued on walking.

"What's up with her?" Viv asked grabbing her bag back from Jackson.

"Don't know." Jackson staring at the at me from behind.

"I'll go talk to her." Nuru volunteered jogging up beside me and playfully nudging me. " it seems as though your sadness is more interesting than those too..so what's up?" She asked as we continued walking.

" just thinking."

"Hmm Penny for your thoughts?"

"What happened?"

"You do you mean?"

"You were supposed to be going back to Africa, you told us that. you never told us what happened."

"Well as you know I was at the airport with my brother….

 _Flashback_

" _I'm going to miss you brother." Nuru said hugging clinging to her kaarle. "You will see me soon sister now go, before you miss your flight!" He said giving her a slight nudge. She hugged him once more brother grabbing her suitcase and turning to leave._

"I put my headphones in that's why I didn't hear it...I didn't hear him scream but when I turned to look at him one last time he attacked." She said as tears started to stream down her cheeks. " he was the first roamer I ever killed...that are the chances right!" She said wiping away the tears.

"I'm sorry." I said my voice laced with concern.

"Don't be nothing you could've done." she said with a sad smile. ¨know answer the question, what's wrong?¨

¨ I guess I just miss when I didn't have nightmares whenever I try to get evn a little sleep.¨ I said kicking a pebbles in front of me.

¨ don´t we all.¨ she said with a slight chuckle. ¨look I know how you feel, and if you ever need someone to talk to you got me yeah?¨ she said giving me a nudge.

¨yeah, thank you.¨

¨don't mention it.¨

That's when we heard it the rumbling of car egines. We heard screaming before we saw the two black trucks roll over the hill.

¨uh...guys?¨ i said as me and Nuru slowly backed away the trucks slowly inching forward.

¨run...RUN!¨ we heard jackson scream before we turned and sprinted in the other direction. I heard Viv scream as she tripped and was dragged backwards by one of the people who jumped out of the truck. The next to fall was Nuru, they threw something that hit her in the head knocking her out cold. I kept running but tripped over a rock. I scrambled to my feet as one of the men gave chase. ¨get back here!¨ i heard him scream before I was tackled to the ground. My vision started to get blurry the last thing i saw was jackson. He must have heard me fall because he stopped and turned around only to be trampled by two more men. I felt myself being pulled away, towards the truck. A rather large man picked me up and threw me over his shoulder that's when everything went black…


End file.
